


【授权翻译】Edict XXXIV第34法则

by Peeeepper



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper
Summary: 又名英国绅士说话的艺术，全文遍布匪夷所思的笑点和诡异的擦边球笑话，翻得我面部抽搐上蹿下跳并且又失去了许多头发（）感谢M太倾情贡献绝妙用词，翻译过程我愿称之为语言学学术交流。
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby & Bernard Woolley, Humphrey Appleby & Jim Hacker, Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker/Bernard Woolley, Jim Hacker & Bernard Woolley
Kudos: 2





	【授权翻译】Edict XXXIV第34法则

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to lovely Tatiana who recommend this marvellous work to me.  
> Thanks again to the writer Gwinny who wrote this and generously gave me permission to translate it into Chinese.  
> Thanks again dear Tatiana helping me ask for permission.  
> Love you both!

A Yes Minister play in one act.（仿写 是，大臣的一幕短剧本）

作者：icecrystal3k  
分级：G  
配对：无，三人组互动向  
翻译：Peeeepper  
Beta：Mozzie

原作链接：<https://www.deviantart.com/icecrystal3k/art/Edict-XXXIV-199997300>

背景提要：第34条法则（英语：Internet Rule #34）是英文网络社区总结的网络守则中的一条。大意为“一切存在的事物都可以和色情扯上关系，没有例外。即传说中的“万物皆可本子化”梗。本来可能只是用来描述网络色情普及的现象，但在这条规则扩散之后，越来越多的人发现它其实揭露了人之大欲。

无数的人尤其是某个网站的用户在穷尽所能发挥自己的创造力对任何东西进行娘化、拟人化，为 Rule 34 提供更多的论据，这些人也被称为 Rule 34 artists（34号规则艺术家）。任何东西在他们眼中都是可以色情化的。

正文：

汉弗莱爵士：大臣，请问我们可以借一步说话么？。  
大臣：啊，汉弗莱， 伯纳德。

汉弗莱爵士侧身让伯纳德进来，探出头向走廊里左右张望，之后用力关紧了哈克办公室的门。 伯纳德把一个文件夹紧紧抱在胸前。

大臣：出了什么事么？  
汉弗莱：嗯，大臣-伯纳德，坐下。

伯纳德看起来一副吓傻了的样子，跌坐在椅子上。

大臣：到底是怎么回事？  
汉弗莱：有一个新的法令，刚刚传下来。 恐怕会使我们两眼一黑。有点震撼...有点...  
大臣：是什么法令？ 它从哪里冒出来的？  
汉弗莱：没人知道！ 但这突然出现在所有书籍（所有法规）中，我们必须遵守，必须。 这是我们的责任。

汉弗莱看向仍在神游的伯纳德。

大臣：好的，汉弗莱，好的。 我知道你们公务员热爱规章制度，你们就指望着它们过活呢。

汉弗莱突然整个人都红透了。

汉弗莱：它对我们开展工作的方式造成了影响。  
大臣：汉弗莱， 让我们省略前戏，直捣黄龙【注1】，让我们-  
汉弗莱：大臣！ 我求求你停下来-  
大臣：我做了什么？ 看在上帝的份上。 还有伯纳德，快点醒醒！

伯纳德眼神失焦地看着他。

大臣：（和蔼地，但语气坚定）现在告诉我。 这项新政策是什么？  
汉弗莱：文件夹，伯纳德

伯纳德仍然死死抓着文件夹不撒手。

汉弗莱：伯纳德，把文件夹给大臣。

仍然没有回应。 汉弗莱俯身从伯纳德毫无抵抗的手中抽出了文件夹，当他的手指拂过伯纳德时，伯纳德虚弱地喊道“天呐”。汉弗莱上下打量他，皱着眉头，一张纸从文件中滑出来。

汉弗莱：大臣。 这项新法令规定...我几乎不知道该从何说起。 它明确地指出，将利用具有认识论意义的任何实物或虚构的客体，或具有认识论分量的任何客体，可以被准确地运用“存在”的称谓的任何对象，或将其运用的任何对象。 以一种旨在发扬狄俄尼索斯（Dionysus）精神【注2】的方式，朝着...趋于交媾或实际上彼此心照不宣同意的目的...  
大臣：“结论是？” 什么？ 哦，汉弗莱，别再模仿莎士比亚了。 你那些绕口令就省省吧，就直接阅读纸上的内容即可，我肯定更容易听得懂。  
汉弗莱：大臣，我不知道我是否可以。  
大臣：当然可以。  
汉弗莱：大臣...  
大臣：汉弗莱，我没有一整天的时间耗在这，快点。  
汉弗莱：好吧，大臣。任何存在的东西都会跟色情扯上关系，没有例外。

大臣确信他的耳朵出了问题。

大臣:(难以置信地歪过头）什么？  
汉弗莱：任何存在的东西都会跟色情扯上关系，没有例外。  
汉弗莱由衷地认为大臣看上去精明，稳重，有力，此时正越过桌面盯着他看。

大臣：什么玩意儿-  
汉弗莱：传说中的34法则，大臣。  
大臣：那是-全宇宙通用的吗？  
汉弗莱：的确是，大臣。

大臣看着伯纳德，私人秘书正把自己的身体支撑在大臣的的桌子边缘上，领带结散了，他又看向了汉弗莱敏捷的，猫一样的眼睛。 那个足智多谋的能像玩弄老鼠一样将人玩弄于股掌之间的男人，直到你心甘情愿向他求饶-

大臣:(口干舌燥）没有例外吗？  
汉弗莱：没有，大臣。  
大臣：好吧，我们得遵循法则，不是吗？ 我们...必须...都履行我们的职责...  
汉纳德·伯纳德（靠过来）：是的，大臣。

【End】

注1:“Let‘s take the matter in hands..”这里是个微妙的车，所以汉皮炸了。恶趣味翻成了“让我们省略前戏，直捣黄龙（直奔主题）”2333深感自己的擦边球语料库不够用了。

注2:狄俄尼索斯精神：即酒神精神，出自尼采《悲剧的诞生》  
酒神精神的含义，尼采前后解释有变化。早期指从个人的痛苦和毁灭中获得与宇宙生命本体相融合的悲剧性陶醉。后来尼采嫌这层含义太形而上学气，虽仍倡导酒神精神，却是指从生命的绝对无意义性中获得悲剧性陶醉：人生是幕悲剧，最大的悲剧就在于它的没有终极根据，但生命敢于承担自身的无意义而并不消沉衰落，这正是生命的骄傲！

PS：几位想到自己也难免本子化的厄运整个人都不好了，试问大臣您为何跃跃欲试？（不是）


End file.
